Narcissism Four Times Over
by Muggle-born Pureblood
Summary: Even if they were the same person, the four Once-lers couldn't be more different, but that's why they loved each other so much. Onecest/ Greed-lerXOncieXGent-lerXRed-ler WARNING: Yaoi; self-cest; Domestic discipline; spanking; and references to cannibalism thanks to Red.
1. Chapter 1

The Lorax didn't really know how it happened, it just did. The rips in time, and space. He had no idea why the once-lers showed up. Of corse he wasn't talking about his own greedy beanpole, but the other three who had appeared over the corse of a few months. they didn't seam too keen on leaving either. The Lorax had gotten used to referring to the group as a whole Once-ler. The individuals were, just that, individuals, with their own nicknames, and personalities. His own Once-ler had taken to the appropriate name of Greed-ler, and the others were similar to that. A definition of themselves.

The first one to show up was about the age of Greed-ler. He dressed similar, and the borax would have thought they were clones, if it weren't for the fact that the Greedier had green eyes, and slightly pointed teeth. The other once-ler was much nicer though. He wasn't as money hungry, instead having the charisma that seamed to have won off of Greed. They called him Gent-ler, because of his gentleman like nature.

The next one to show up was much younger then the other two. Like the Once-ler who had made the Lorax the promise not to cut down any more trees. The young Once-ler was horrified at the deforestation, and had a pretty fair rant at Greed, without any fear in his eyes of the powerful businessman. They called this one Oncie, because he was the original Once-ler. The one they all were at one point.

The last one was a monster. He had been discovered after some of the lumberjacks went missing. This one was older then the others, but defiantly not able to care for himself. The creature (for there was no way he was a man at that point) was hiding in a cave when they found him, living off the flesh of the dead lumberjacks. He was covered in blood, and had fiercely sharp teeth, and vicious claws. He looked like he'd turned both biological weapons on himself a few times, as well as other people. They called him Red-ler, because of his blood lust, and crimson eyes.

The four were some times more trouble then they were worth, but sense the others came things began to change for the better in the forest. Oncie was their resident environmentalist, constantly coming up with ways to make thneeds without chopping down all the trees, wile Red helped with an element of fear. Greed need only look at the psychotic madman to know what would happen to him if he didn't change how he ran things. Gent had taken over the media, and customer service aspects of the once-ler, as he was the most charismatic of the group. Red didn't really do anything, except strike the fear of God into Greed, and give them something to worry about other then thneeds.

No the Lorax didn't know how, or why it happened, but he sure wasn't complaining.

 ** _A.N. Just the basics of this universe._**


	2. Chapter 2

Greed was not happy. He knew there would be days like this one the moment he decided to become the dominant in the Once-lers' relationship. He gladly took the responsibility upon himself. Gent was too much of a push over, Oncie was too innocent, and Red was too unstable. Greed was strict, but he loved his other selves deeply.

That didn't stop him for being furious with them right then. He was disappointed and irritated at Oncie, and Gent for not calling him the moment this incident happened. Greed always kept a special cellphone on him for his subs to call him if they had an emergency, but he received no call. He had to find out about the situation after work, three hours after the incident happened. He was ready to beat Gent's ass for not deeming something like that an emergency. Oncie was getting a pass, because he'd been so traumatized that he could hardly say Greed's name, let alone explain what happened.

Greed tended to give Red a little more care and understanding, because his mind was almost gone. The red eyed Once-ler was almost child like in all things but sex and fighting. Sometimes Red would have full conversations with people who weren't even there. Greed took pity on the boy (as that's how Greed saw him), but even Red knew not to attack Oncie. When in his right mind, he knew Oncie was off limits to any form of violence.

Greed stormed into their bedroom, and was met with complete chaos. The place was a mess! There were picture frames shattered on the floor, fathers and fabric scattered around the room from the destroyed bed, and bloody claw marks in the walls. Greed became even more furious at Gent for not calling him after seeing the room, but quickly found his shaking target. Red was sitting in the corner of the room, his clothes for the day ruined with tares and blood. The oldest Once-ler had his fingers laced in his hair, his sharpened nails clawing at his scalp, as blood trickled down his face.

Greed could see the panic in Red's scarlet eyes, and felt some of his anger weaken. Greed kneeled down in front of Red, and sighed as Red begged, "I'm sorry Greed, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him! I swear I didn't! Please don't be angry with me!"

Greed sighed and said, "Red, I'm not angry with you… I know you weren't trying to hurt Oncie. It was an accident…" Greed watched Red worriedly. He was concerned about the numerous claw marks on the boy's arms and torso. Red had been punishing himself again. Greed made a mental note to duct tape Red into a pair of oven mitts tomorrow morning

Greed saw Red's eyes glass over and realized that he was in a daze. Greed sighed, and gently pried the claws out of Red's scalp. Greed slowly stood the man up, and took him into the bathroom to clean his wounds.

Red was in bad shape. He'd attacked himself viciously, and was covered in deep scratches, and bite marks. It took a good hour and a half to get Red patched up, and clean. Red was a bit out of it for most of the treat meant, but came back near the end, asking about what had happened to him. Greedier had explained, and finished cleaning him up before he sent Red to a guest room to go to bed, as their room was destroyed.

Greed went back into the sitting room where Gent and Oncie were waiting. Oncie was sipping hot chocolate nervously, but seemed recovered a bit.

"Gent!?" Greed snapped.

"Y-yes sir?" Gent said.

"Did you take care of Oncie's wounds!?"

"Y-yes sir…"

"Good. Oncie, go on to bed, I moved us to the largest guest bedroom, as our own is a wreck. Red should be asleep already, he looked pretty out of it."

Oncie paled slightly, and Greedier said, "He didn't mean to hurt you Oncie… If he Hurts you, and you know he's in his right mind, then I'll make sure he won't do it again, alright?"

Oncie nodded, and got up to go to bed. Once Greed and Gent were alone Greed began the lecture.

"Gent… I'm extremely disappointed in you! You may not be the oldest here, but I know you're more responsible then that! I told you to call me if there was an emergency! This is an emergency, Gent!"

Gentler flinched, and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, sir…" Gent said, with a breaking voice. "I didn't know what to do, and you always tell us not to call unless it's an emergency, but I don't know how big of an emergency you mean…"

Greed scoffed at that and said, "Then what emergency were you thinking of!? If one of you is dead!?" Gent flinched, and Greed sighed, before continuing, "Look, Gent, if one of you is bleeding, and it requires more then one of the bandaids in the first aid kit, for one wound, then you call me… That's my lowest standard for an emergency. Alright?" Gent nodded, and kept his eyes down cast. Greed sighed and pecked Gent on the lips, before giving him a hug. "I love you three, and I don't want you to be hurt… Any of you…" Gent nodded, in understanding, before being led to bed by, a much happier, Greed.


End file.
